marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Eileen Harsaw (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Eileen Harsaw Nicknames: No known nicknames Aliases: Phatasia Status Occupation: Professional criminal, subversive Legal Status: Citizen of an unknown country with a criminal record Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: Formerly Brotherhood of Evil Mutants Base of Operations: Mobile Origin Origin of character unknown. Place of Birth: Unrevealed Known Relatives: None First Appearance: X-Force Vol. 1 #6 History Nothing is known of Eileen Harsaw's history before being recruited into Toad's reformation of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. She first encountered Cable's team of mutants, X-Force and battled them. She proved immediately useful, using her powers to discover Cable's hidden base, and by causing Cannonball's superhuman powers to malfunction, which, in turn, allowed Sauron to kill him (or so it was believed). Though her team was defeated by X-Force, Phantazia escaped unharmed, abandoning her teammate Masque to be killed by Shatterstar. As a member of the Brotherhood, Phantazia battled numerous superheroes, including X-Factor, Sleepwalker, Darkhawk, and Spider-Man. Eventually, Phantazia and the Brotherhood encountered the X-Men on the privately owned island of a mutant named Empyrean, who offered sanctuary for all mutants suffering from the Legacy Virus (he was, in fact, feeding off the increased energy levels of the infected mutants). It was there that Phantazia first showed concern for her teammate, Pyro, who was dying of the virus. Some time after, while vacationing at sea with her teammates, Phantazia was approached by Exodus, a member of Magneto's Acolytes, and his second-in-command at the time. Exodus offered Phantazia a place on Magneto's asteroid base, Avalon, as she had been judged 'worthy'. Phantazia regretfully declined, however, opting to remain on Earth with the Brotherhood. Phantazia disappeared from notice for some time, eventually turning up during the reality warp called the House of M, as a member of Magneto's Palace Guard, and participated in the battle between the heroes who had realized the truth about the reality warp and those loyal to Magneto. After the Scarlet Witch rewarped reality back to it's former state, Phantazia was one of the majority of the world's mutant populace whose powers were removed. She is one of the few who actually remembers, at least in part, the events of The House of M, and has apparently been driven insane by the fractured memories. She is currently being held in the psychological ward of the government intelligence agency, SHIELD. Characteristics Height: 6'2" Weight: 171 lbs Eyes: Unknown Hair: White/Blonde Unusual Features: None Powers Known Powers: Phantazia is a mutant who formerly possessed the ability to sense, manipulate, and disrupt various fields and wavelengths of electromagnetic energy (she has referred to her power as 'harmonizing'). Though the upper limits of her powers were never clearly defined, it is assumed that Phantazia could use her power to disrupt anything of an electromagnetic nature. She was able to disrupt the bioelectric energy fields of other living beings, resulting in pain, paralysis, loss of physical coordination, and in the case of superhumans, the inability to control their powers, causing them to fluctuate in strength, cease functioning altogether, or spew out uncontrollably. She could generate some form of antigravity field, allowing her to levitate. By disrupting the electrical fields of machinery, Phantazia could short them out completely, or even control them to some degree, opening computer-locked doors, jamming weapon and targeting systems, etc. She could generate a masking effect as well, rendering herself and others near her undetectable to human senses and electronic surveillance. Her power also granted her the ability to sense various forms of energy in her environment, including electronics and atmospheric distortion that precedes a teleportation effect. The full extent of Phantazia's mutant powers were never revealed. Known Abilities: No known abilities. Strength Level: Normal human female with regular exercise. Miscellaneous Equipment: None known. Transportation: None known. Weapons: None known. Notes * Character created by: Fabian Nicieza and Rob Liefeld. * Sometimes mistakenly referred to as Phantasia. Trivia * See Also * Character Gallery: * Fan-Art Gallery: * Appearances of * Quotations by Recommended Readings * X-Force Vol. 1 #6,7,9 * X-Men Vol. 2 Annual #2 * X-Men Unlimited (1st series) #2 Related Articles * Brotherhood of Evil Mutants * Phantazia (AoA) External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Mutant Characters Category:Depowered Mutants Category:Modern Age Category:Secret Identity Category:Single Characters Category:White Hair Category:Brotherhood members